Babylon 10
by Mothstar
Summary: B5 with a twist! Instead of Minbari, humans, etc., there's warrior cats! The very first crossover of this kind so please try it! Rated T, no swearing. Please read and review!
1. Ranks

**Babylon W**

Ranks:

Commander Twilight Gray _(Graystripe)_: long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes. He has dark gray hair with gray hairs in it. It is just a normal men's hairstyle.

Lieutenant Commander Sandy Storm _(Sandstorm)_: pale ginger she-cat. She has long, curly hair that is chestnut-red.

Lieutenant Falling Birch _(Birchfall)_: light brown tabby tom. He keeps his grayish-brown hair in a 'regular' style, slightly short and flat.

Security Chief Sharp Bramble _(Brambleclaw)_: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has dark brown, almost black, hair that is missing in a patch above each temple.

Sergeant Blade Thorn _(Thornclaw)_: golden brown tabby tom. He has light brown hair that is slightly curly.

Resident Telepath: Blossom Fall _(Blossomfall)_: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. She has pretty light brown hair that is slightly curly and goes down to her shoulders.

Medlab:

Dr. Feather Jay _(Jayfeather)_: gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He has gray hair. He is the head doctor, and is good in everything.

Dr. Swooping Kestrel _(Kestrelflight)_: mottled gray tom. He has neat, medium length gray-black hair. He specializes in bodily injuries.

Dr. Golden Moth _(Mothwing)_: dappled golden she-cat. She keeps her golden blonde hair long and slightly curled. She has light brown highlights. She specializes in internal injuries and problems.

Dr. Shining Willow _(Willowshine)_: gray tabby she-cat. She keeps her almost black hair in an even bob cut which curls around her face in the front. She is not a full doctor yet; she is still training. She is good overall; she has no preferences. (But what one would give to not have to treat the carrion eaters!)

Dr. Stripe Little _(Littlecloud)_: tabby tom. He is shorter and older than the other doctors, even Dr. Willow. He has little hair, but what he does have is a grayed brown. He is best in xenobiology.

Ambassadors:

River Ambassador Mist _(Mistystar)_: gray she-cat with blue eyes (crest on head)

Shadow Ambassador Flash Black _(Blackstar)_: white tom with large black paws and a ruff of black fur around his neck

Wind Ambassador G'Lun _(Onestar)_: brown tabby tom with faint dark gray spots in his coat and red eyes

Star Ambassador Blue _(Bluestar)_: true identity unknown. Encounter suit is mottled blue and dark blue, and the eye is ice blue.

Aides:

Reed, aide to Mist _(Reedwhisker)_: black tom (crest on head)

Rowan Claw, aide to Flash Black _(Rowanclaw)_: ginger tom with a ruff of dark ginger fur around his neck

N'Tash, aide to G'Lun _(Ashfoot)_: gray she-cat with dark gray-black spots in her coat and red eyes

**A/N: As you probably figured out, ThunderClan represents the humans. Even though the medicine cats (except Dr. Jay) aren't from ThunderClan, we'll pretend they're humans too. Also: River is the Minbari, Shadow is the Centauri, Wind is the Narns, and Star is the Vorlons. Yes, the Shadows will be there too but not yet. THE PEOPLES ARE ALL CATS they just walk on two legs, have opposable thumbs, and whatnot. Okay, let's start!**

**Oh wait.**

**I must tell the differences between the races.**

**Hmm.**

**The Thunder-Humans (for lack of a better term) look like cats. Yah. But! They have hair. How? It's on their head but it looks like hair but they also have fur. No, fur is not hair. Fur is fluffy. Hair is...er, hairy.**

**The River-Minbari look like cats. All the species are cats. But they have a crest. Google "Minbari" to see what I mean by crest.**

**The Wind-Narns have faint spots on their coats and always have red eyes. Always.**

**The Shadow-Centauri have a ruff of fur around their necks (think Lionheart).**

**The Star-Vorlons...Google "Kosh". And the color of the suit (it's called an encounter suit) is the color of the cat's fur. The color of the eye is the color of the cat's eyes. Okay, on your mark, get set, read! :)**


	2. A Normal Day

_BEEP. It is 0430, your wake-up time. You have the following meetings today: a Wind-Shadow treaty at 0800, a—_

Lt. Commander Storm moaned. "Okay, okay, I know! Lights!" Sitting up, she gave a yawn and stretched. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, grabbing her uniform on the way and muttering "Mouse dung" as she stubbed a paw on who-knows-what.

Still not quite awake even after her shower, the lt. commander made her way to the mess hall. Commander Gray was there already, annoyingly optimistic at 5:00 in the morning, as usual.

"Good morning, Sandy!"

"'Morning, Twilight. Tell me one thing: Why do we have to get up so dang early?"

Gray feigned surprise as he headed for a table. "Why, it's our job, of course."

Sandy heaved an irritated sigh. "I know! I just wish our job didn't involve getting up at 4:30!"

"Good morning, everyone!"

Gray groaned good-naturedly. "Oh no, here comes Mister Happy."

Security Chief Bramble took a seat opposite Gray. "Mr. Happy? Look at you, Commander Optimist!"

Sandy smacked her paws on the table. "All right, you happy toms. Make way for a pessimist."

Gray and Bramble exchanged a glance.

"Why do they say, 'Good morning' when you are so dang tired and just wanna sleep?" Sandy yelled. She stuffed a bite of mouse oatmeal into her mouth and chewed angrily.

Bramble leaned over and whispered into Gray's ear. "I'd hate to be that oatmeal."

Bramble and Gray finished their breakfasts in silence, trying to ignore Sandy's rants about mornings. At 0700 they headed for their different work areas—Gray and Sandy to C & C, Bramble to Security.

At 0701, Bramble plopped into his fantabulous swivel chair in the Security room. His sergeant padded in.

"Good morning, Chief."

"Hey, Blade! Good to see you! Sleep well?"

Sergeant Thorn sat in another chair. "Nah. Had some trouble in Brown Sector around 0100, then the air recycling system kept me up making funny noises."

Bramble leaned back in the chair. "It's those dang rouges. Some species eats old crow-food, and I think the food's messing up the system. I'll get Maintenance to look into it."

"Thanks, Chief."

At C & C, everyone was doing their jobs, and Sandy was finally fully awake.

"Sir, we've got a ship coming through the jumpgate," Lieutenant Birch called.

"Put it onscreen," Gray replied, heading for the screen near the window.

Birch pressed a few buttons and an image appeared on the screen. A streamlined medium-sized blue-gray ship came into view.

"Sir, that's a River ship," Sandy mewed.

Gray stood back from the screen. "It's the River ambassador. Sandy, come with me. I'm heading down to the docking bay to meet them."

Mist was grooming, licking her fur with slow, careful strokes. She looked up as a black cat came in.

"Mist, we've docked. Are you coming?"

Mist got up. "Yes. Thank you, Reed." Reed bowed, and she bowed back. He followed her through the ship's halls and out the door. They ended up in a large metal room, scattered with boxes. Two humans were standing nearby, evidently waiting for them. Upon seeing the two River cats they headed over, the tom in the lead. He inclined his head as Mist and Reed bowed.

"You must be the River ambassador," he meowed. "I'm Commander Twilight Gray, and this is my second, Lieutenant Commander, Sandy Storm."

The said lt. commander dipped her head. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And an honor to meet you," Mist replied. "I'm Mist, and this is my aide, Reed."

Reed stepped forward at the mention of his name.

"Storm will show you to your quarters," Gray continued. He inclined his head again as Mist and Reed bowed, and he departed. **(The Minbari bow too much...)**

At 0800, Sandy headed for the Council Chambers. The Wind ambassador and the Shadow ambassador were there. Immediately the white tom stood up, his fur bristling angrily.

"Great, the lt. commander is here. Now we can get started. It was the Winds again! They have been terrorizing the troops we left stationed on their Homeworld!"

G'Lun growled at Flash. "Those troops weren't even supposed to be there! According to the rules of the treaty, you—"

Flash swiped at the air with a massive black paw. "Pah! That wasn't a treaty, that was a forced agreement!"

"We didn't force you to sign it!" G'Lun protested.

"Well, that's a complete lie. You pestered us so much that we had no choice but to agree to the terms!" Flash retorted.

Sandy put both paws up. "Guys, guys, we're not going to get anything done by arguing!"

The two ambassadors fell silent.

"Good. Now, the war is over, and a treaty was made. Correct?"

The ambassadors nodded.

"And both of you signed the treaty. The terms were that Shadow troops be stationed there for a two-year period to ensure that peace was still present between your two races. That two year period isn't over yet."

G'Lun seemed to sag. Seeing this, Flash began to laugh.

"Ha! I bet 30 credits that you encouraged your people to terrorize the troops! You probably thought that the two-year period was over!"

G'Lun bared his teeth at Flash.

"Guys, there are still five months left for the troops. G'Lun, please don't murder Ambassador Black if he taunts you, and keep your people peaceful for five months, please. Flash, don't blame me if you wake up with G'Lun's dagger at your throat." With that, she left the ambassadors glaring at each other.

**Well how was the first chapter? I'm planning to have the Medlab in the next chapter. Please review! And don't be too annoyed about the line breaks; in another one of my stories the line breaks didn't show up. Sad face. I put bolded and underlined hyphens between lines this time; please tell me if they didn't show up. Okay, review! Even if you don't have an account, please! But don't flame. Sad face.**


	3. The Assassian

Chapter 2: The Assassin

Commander Gray was in the hydroponic gardens enjoying some rare free time. It was so peaceful here, surrounded by plants that never bothered you with petty concerns. The commander gave a sigh of contentment. But of course, peace like this never seems to last.

At 0300 sharp two red eyes blinked open. It was time.

Gray inhaled deeply. The smell of growing things was rich here.

The tom hid a dagger beneath his belt, tucking it in securely. With that final touch, he headed for the gardens.

Gray sat on a bench. He still had plenty of time before his shift started.

Two red eyes glinted in a bush behind the commander. The tom pulled the dagger from his belt with agonizing slowness. Better to be slow than to be heard. As soon as it was out he swiftly thrust it into the commander's back.

Gray cried out as terrible pain lanced through him, starting at a point on his back and yanking at all his nerves until he wanted to scream. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was bad. Pressing a button on his link, he started to say in a breathless, pained meow: "Gray to Med—" He didn't get any farther than that, for he toppled off the bench with a moan and fell unconscious almost as soon as he hit the floor. The last thing he saw were those two red eyes.

At the same time, Dr. Feather Jay was finishing up with a patient in Medlab when his link beeped. Gray's voice came through, weak and laced with pain: "Gray to Med—", followed by a moan and a dull thud. Jay's gut tingled, sensing something wrong, and Jay's gut was almost always right. Maybe it came from being a doctor. "Dr. Willow, please finish up here. I've got something important I need to do." Without another word he headed for Security.

Jay entered the room, surprising Bramble. "Doctor, I didn't expect to see—"

Jay cut him off. "Sharp, I think the commander's in trouble." He played the message he had received on his link. "I got this around 0305 hours."

Bramble wasted no time. "He's usually in the hydroponic gardens around then, staring at plants for the first half of his break. Computer! Play all security tapes for the hydroponic gardens from 0300 hours today."

Different sections of the gardens appeared on the many screens. Bramble singled out Gray and enlarged his image. For four minutes, nothing happened. Then, in a bush behind Gray, two red eyes glinted. A black paw extended and drove a dagger deep into the commander's back. Gray cried out and pressed his link, starting to send a message yet passing out before he could finish, falling off the bench. A black figure emerged from the bush, standing over Gray's still form and staring with red eyes that told of a lifetime of successful stabbings such as this one. The tom did not linger, though, and was gone as quick as a shadow.

"What was that?" Jay gasped. **(A/N: Yes I know Jay****feather**** is blind but ****Dr**_**.**_** Jay can see, okay?)**

"I know who it was." Bramble's mew was hard. "Breeze. He's a Wind. Did you notice the spots on his paw? I've dealt with him before. He's a trained assassin, and a dang good one too."

"And he's on this station," Jay finished. He pressed a button on his link. "Jay to Medlab, I need a trauma team in the gardens stat!" He walked briskly out of Security with Bramble right behind.

Soon they arrived at the gardens. The med team was already there, loading the unconscious commander onto a stretcher. Jay joined the doctors as they hurried Gray down to Medlab. "Okay, get that oxygen mask on him! Watch him so he doesn't go into shock! Careful, now!" They were now at Medlab. "We'll have to do immediate surgery to remove the blade and mend the muscle tissue. Move it, move it! Dr. Moth, I'd like you to be on the surgery team. You're the best at internal injuries. Yes, Dr. Willow can be on the team too. Go on, go!"

"Will he be all right?" Sandy asked as the doctors prepared for the surgery. "Thorn briefed me on what happened."

Jay faced her as he put on his face mask. "I don't know, Sandy. I don't know."

Back in Security, Bramble was going through the records of the most recent arrivals.

"Whatcha doin'?" Thorn asked, coming in and peeking over Bramble's shoulder.

"Looking for Breeze's ship, what the heck do you think I'm doing?" Bramble muttered.

Thorn put a paw to his chin. "Wellll, if I were an assassin trying to kill the commander, I'd use a fake Identicard."

Bramble threw down the records. "Dang it, you're right."

"Chief, look here." Blade pointed to a word on an Identicard, followed by the number. "Isn't this the ship the person came on and how many passengers were on each ship? But the _G'Nur_ has only 149 Identicards registered, and there were 150 passengers. Did Breeze sneak in?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Bramble replied. "But if he wanted quarters he'd _have_ to have an Identicard, albeit a fake one so he wouldn't be found."

BEEP. The computer beeped, and a message appeared on the screen.

_Good day, Sharp. By now you definitely know that I was the one who stabbed your beloved commander. I know what you are doing, and you aren't on the right track. Oh, and don't expect the commander to live. ~Breeze_

Bramble leapt to his feet. "Can we track it?"

Thorn shook his head. "Negative, Chief."

"Dang, he's good."

Bramble's link bleeped and Jay's meow came through laced with urgency and a bit of fear. "Bramble, come down to Medlab!"

Bramble threw down the Identicards on the table, and he and Blade padded out of Security and down to Medlab.

Jay was there to meet them as soon as they entered. "We removed the blade, but there's a big problem." His gaze was dark. "Poison. The blade was poisoned."

Bramble's heart seemed to stop. "Can you counteract it?"

"We have to find out what type of poison was used by analyzing any residue in the tissue or on the blade. We just have to pray that he doesn't die before then. Are you having any luck finding Breeze's quarters?"

"Negative. We received a message from him, though, and one of the things it said was, 'Don't expect the commander to live.' Now I see why he said that. You know," Bramble continued, "he also said, 'I know what you are doing, and you aren't on the right track.' I don't really understand that. I'm going back to see if I can find any more information. Tell me the instant something changes in Twilight's condition." With that, he left.

Hours later, Bramble was still looking through the Identicards. Jay had found a counteragent for the poison, but that didn't solve the problem of the killer on the station. Suddenly, a gray cat came in.

"Hello, Bramble."

Bramble replied without looking up. "N'Tash. What could you possibly want?"

"I heard of your situation with Breeze."

"And?"

"I just wanted to say, don't jump to conclusions."

"Don't jump to—" Bramble swiveled the chair around. "Did you come just to say that?"

"Yes. Good day." N'Tash turned and left without even a bow.

Bramble leaned back, pondering the phrase. 'Don't jump to conclusions'…what did that have to do with Breeze? Suddenly, as if hit by divine revelation, he went back and looked at the Identicards for the _G'Nur_.

Gray was up and about.

The counteragent had worked very well, and Gray was finally on the mend. He couldn't wrestle a Wind cat yet, but he was getting better—well enough to be bored. He was pleased when Bramble paid a visit to the Medlab.

"Sharp! I'm glad you stopped by; I thought I'd die of boredom."

Bramble had body armor **(I don't know what the black protective gear that they wear is called)** on and was carrying a rifle **(a big PPG, not what you hunt with)**. "I can't stay long, Twi. I've found Breeze's quarters and just wanted to see you before I headed off."

"Good luck," Gray meowed.

"Luck will have nothing to do with it," Bramble called over his shoulder as he left.

Bramble, Blade, and a few other cats were outside Breeze's quarters. Bramble pressed the intercom near the doorbell part and spoke into it.

"Breeze, this is Security. Open your quarters and come out peacefully or we will come in and arrest you with force."

After a bit, Breeze's voice came back through. "Hey, Sharp. Seems you've finally got me. But you'll never get the satisfaction of capturing me!" Suddenly the sound of a PPG firing came through. Quickly Bramble opened the door and came in. Breeze's body was on the floor, a PPG in his paw and blood pooling near his head. Bramble swore **(no specific curse!)** under his breath and called Medlab.

A few days later everything was back to normal. Gray was almost ready to go back to his duties. Everything seemed to have calmed down. But Bramble still had something he wanted to do. He caught N'Tash alone.

"N'Tash, why?"

N'Tash didn't turn around. "Why what?"

"Why did you help me with Breeze? I know he's one of your people, but there's gotta be another reason why!"

"He...he's my kin."

Bramble started. "What?" But N'Tash was already walking away.

**Okay, you may not have got this one. Let me explain:**

**-Breeze used a fake Identicard to get in the station to begin with. He paid someone to sneak in without an Identicard to throw Bramble off.**

**-Bramble and Breeze know each other.**

**-Breeze = Breezepelt**

**I saw how many people viewed this BUT NOBODY REVIEWED! Come on peoples! I don't care if you aren't logged in or don't have an account; please review! But don't flame. I don't like flames. D:**


	4. Refugees

Chapter 3: Refugees

Sandy was in C & C when Birch called, "Commander, a ship's asking to dock."

Sandy faced him. "Lieutenant, this is a space station. Ships dock here practically 24/7. Why is this so significant?"

Birch faltered a bit. "T-they say they're a refugee ship."

Sandy blinked. "A refugee ship?" She came over. A voice was heard through the speaker.

"_Orion_ requesting docking bay sequence. We are refugees. I repeat, _Orion_ requesting docking bay sequence."

Sandy spoke into it. "This is Commander Sandy Storm. What kind of refugees are on board?"

The reply crackled through. "Refugees from many different planets, including cats fleeing the Psi Corps."

Birch looked at Sandy. "Lt. Commander, should I give them the docking bay sequence? Lt. Commander? Lt. Commander!"

Storm didn't hear him. She was lost in a field of memories.

_A white queen, splotched with brown and with sad green eyes. "Sandy, oh, Sandy…"_

_And a very young light ginger she-kit. "Mama! Don't leave me, please! Mama!" Tears streamed down the kit's face as she shrieked. A muscular tom dressed in black roughly shoved her aside, and she crouched down, staring at the ground, sobs racking her body. The she-cat spoke._

"_Sandy. Sandy, look at me. I need you to be strong. Be strong for me. I-I need to go with these toms."_

_The kit looked up. Her face was wet, and tears still rolled down her face. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_The queen knelt and grasped her kit's head in her paws. "Sandy, I love you. Always remember that." She kissed the kit's forehead and embraced her for a moment before two more powerfully built toms pulled the queen away. The kit watched as they took her. The queen looked back, a tear running down each cheek. "Be strong, Sandy! Be strong!"_

_The kit watched her mother leave and choked back sobs. "Be strong. I need to be strong. Be strong…" She buried her head in her arms and cried._

_She looked up when a paw touched her shoulder. A tortoiseshell tom stood behind her. "Is she gone?" His mew was flat, but tears were welling up in his eyes._

"_Yes, Papa. She-she's gone!" She burst into tears. The tom sat next to her, wrapping his ginger tail around her. He had something to say, but the time wasn't right. But she had to know._

"_Sandy, I have to go, too."_

_The kit stared at him in disbelief. "Are the big toms going to take you away like Mama?"_

_The tom shook his head. "No, I need to go and fight. We think the River cats have been destroying our ships. They want me to find out more. You'll be staying with Dusty and his family, okay?"_

_The kit mewled plaintively. "I don't want to stay with Dusty and Raven; I want to stay with you and Mama!"_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A scarred, burly tabby tom entered. "Captain Red, our ship will be leaving shortly. Come on." He stared at the sad pair, no sympathy in his amber eyes. Suddenly Sandy leapt up._

"_You're one of them! You've come to take my papa too! I won't let you take him!" She charged at the black-suited tom, tears in her eyes, and started to bite and claw him. He batted her aside without a glance. She hit the ground hard and wailed._

"_Come on, Captain. Our ship awaits us." He left, followed by the tortoiseshell tom. Another tom came in, slightly older than the kit. He took her arm. "Let's go, Sandy." He escorted her away despite the kit's efforts to stay. Arriving at another house, a queen and a black tom welcomed her. She just sat in a chair, chin in her paws, and sighed._

A shout broke into her thoughts. "Commander!"

Sandy jumped. "W-what is it?"

"Should I give them the docking bay sequence?"

Sandy leaned over the speaker, a lump in her throat. "Are any of you loyal to the Psi Corps?" she choked out.

There was a pause. "Negative."

Sandy's voice quavered. "A-all right. Birch, give them the docking bay sequence. I'm going to notify Gray." With that, she left.

Gray was in the transport tube. When Sandy had come to him with the news she had been so upset that he had let her take a break. She had immediately headed for the bar and bought a large drink to drown her troubles in alcohol. This may have been a bad thing, so he had asked Bramble to keep an eye on her. The transport tube door opened, revealing the docking bay, and he stepped out.

The _Orion_ was an old passenger ship. It may have been silver once but it had dulled to gray and had dents and brown splotches from previous crash-landings on Earth. Gray forced himself to believe that this really was a refugee ship and watched some of the cats come off.

The first was a skinny smoky black tom, faint spots in his coat showing he was a Wind. He seemed somewhat familiar. Maybe he had seen him before. The second, clasping the tom's paw in her white one, was a pretty light brown tabby she-cat. Upon seeing Gray she rushed over to him.

"Oh, Commander, please help us! I love Crow, you see, but I am a telepath, and he is a Wind! The Corps won't let me be with him! I'm supposed to be paired with someone else!"

The smoky tom kissed the hysterical she-cat's forehead. "Leaf, relax. I'm sure he'll help us." To Gray he mewed, "We love each other, but she was in the Psi Corps. She was going to be paired with another telepath to produce one with good abilities. My mate is dead. She died giving birth to our kit. His name was—"

Gray finished his sentence. "He was called Breeze, wasn't he? Well, I'll tell you one thing: he's dead. He killed himself after stabbing me."

Crow seemed relieved. "Well, at least he can't do any more harm."

Gray looked past the couple. There were cats of all species, colors, and ages. "Well, you aren't the only ones on board. Take a seat over there."

Next, a pair of rather young she-cats stared about, wide-eyed. When one of them, a silver tabby, saw Gray, she pulled her gray-furred sister to him. The young cat began to speak.

"I-I-I'm Dove. T-t-the P-psi Corps…t-the Psi…" Dove was reduced to stuttering and beckoned for her partner to speak.

"I'm Ivy, and this is my sister, Dove. The Psi Corps experimented on her and turned her into a telekinetic as well as a telepath. Show him, Dove."

Dove pulled out a small ball and held it in both paws. Staring at it, the toy slowly began to rise. She started trembling, and the ball fell back into her paws. Ivy patted her sister's shoulder as she gasped for breath.

"Dove used to be a P-5 telepath. Now she's a P-5 _and_ a telekinetic. I'm not a telepath, mind you. I just needed to help Dove. I couldn't let her go out alone. The Corps used drugs on her and turned her into a telekinetic. The drugs also made her sick. Look at her!"

Dove was coughing and still gasping for breath. "I'm—fine," she puffed.

"Does she have a speech problem?" Gray inquired.

Ivy shook her head. "The drugs affected her brain, I think."

Now Dove was wheezing and coughing so hard that she couldn't speak.

Ivy looked worried. "She's had fits like these before, but never this bad…"

Suddenly Dove stopped coughing altogether. She was making noises in her throat and pawing frantically at it. She tried to say something but all that came out was a feeble coughing sound.

"She can't breathe! She can't breathe! Someone help!" Ivy screeched. Willow came running, pulled out a medical tool, and placed a mouthpiece over Dove's trembling lips and nose.

"Breathe, Dove! Breathe! In and out, in and out. I know you can do it! Come on!"

Dove tried. Her chest shuddered, and she tried to cough. Her face turned red as she attempted to bring air into her body. She convulsed repeatedly and gave a harsh wheeze. Her breathing was ragged as she inhaled through the mouthpiece.

"We need to get her to Medlab!" Willow meowed urgently. "If I don't get her to the equipment soon she'll stop breathing altogether!"

A tabby tom behind Dove lifted her up, medical tool and all, with powerful arms. "Lead the way," he grunted.

Dove was lying on a bed in Medlab, a machine hooked up to her to help her breathe. Her breathing was rough, but at least she was breathing. Ivy and the tabby tom were standing over her, worried looks on their faces.

Ivy turned to the tabby. "Who are you? I saw you staring at my sister on the ship!"

The tom dipped his head. "I'm Tiger."

"Why did you help her?"

"I couldn't just let her die, and I was closest."

"That's not why you helped her, that's just a reason!"

Tiger dipped his head again in gracious defeat. "I saw her many times in the Psi Corps. I was part of it too. We loved each other for a bit. I still love her."

Ivy crossed her arms. "Yeah, but you keep your paws off my sister!"

Jay was checking out the results of his examination of Dove. What Ivy said was true; the telekinetic drugs had affected her brain. The center of speech had been altered, giving her a stutter. The illness had also been brought about by the drugs, but it was curable. Not easily cured, but curable. Dove actually had serious bronchitis. The drugs had also weakened her immune system, causing even the most insignificant illness to be life-threatening.

He padded over to her bedside. Ivy, Willow, and an unfamiliar tabby tom were there. Before checking on his patient again he pulled Willow aside.

"Willow, you saved Dove's life."

Willow shuffled her paws, embarrassed. "It was nothing."

Jay grasped her by the shoulders. "No, it was something. If you hadn't been there with that device Dove's throat would have closed and she would have suffocated. She owes you her life."

Willow stared at her paws, a smile spreading across her face at what he said.

"Incidentally," Jay continued, "you've been performing very well lately. You are more than ready to be a full doctor."

The young she-cat stared up at Jay, mouth agape. "I'm getting promoted? !"

Jay chuckled. "I guess you could put it that way. From now on, you are now a full doctor."

The new doctor was still staring at Jay. "Can I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"Will I get paid more?"

Jay couldn't help laughing at her question. "Yes, getting promoted means you'll get paid more."

"A lot more?"

Jay laughed and shooed Willow away with a paw. "Get away, you! I'll give raises when I feel like it, and not before! Now, go find something to do besides bothering me about your paycheck!"

Dr. Willow followed Jay to Dove's bedside. Her breathing was easier thanks to the medicine she had inhaled. The tom was still there, paws in his pockets, staring at the still gray form. Jay decided not to inquire further about the tabby.

Ivy looked up at Jay. "Is she in a coma, or just asleep?"

"She's asleep," Willow assured Ivy. "She'll probably wake up soon."

Suddenly Dove had a coughing fit. She blinked open bleary green eyes and yawned. "Where am I?" she mewed hoarsely.

"You're in Medlab," the tom replied.

Recognition flared in her eyes as she saw the tom. "Tiger, what are you doing here? You were perfectly happy in the Psi Corps."

Tiger rubbed her tenderly. "I wasn't happy after I saw what they did to you. I had to leave after I saw how evil the Corps can be."

Dove's gaze fell on Willow. "You saved my life," she rasped. "Thank you."

Ivy jumped. "Hey, Dove! Your stutter is gone!"

Dove spoke again to see if what Ivy said was true. "Hey! You're right! How…?"

Jay spoke up. "While you were unconscious I purged the drugs from your center of speech in your brain. Now you can talk normally."

Tears brimmed in Dove's eyes. "All of you…Tiger, Ivy, Dr. Jay, and Dr. Willow…you all helped me a lot. Thank you."

Jay met with Bramble and Gray in the Zocalo (or however you spell it).

"Well, Dove is on the mend. Still, I'd like her to stay here for a while."

Bramble gave his report. "Storm did just as you expected, Commander. Luckily we managed to get her before she tore the whole bar apart. She's in her quarters now, sleeping off the alcohol."

Gray rested his chin in one paw. "Good, good. Listen, I arranged for most of the refugees to be spread apart, sent to other planets. That way the Psi Corps won't trace it back to us."

Sandy padded up, rubbing her eyes. "Guys, there's just one thing. We just got a message from Earth. They figured out that many powerful telepaths and even a telekinetic or two have come here. Some Psi Cops will be coming in a week."

Jay stared into space. "Dove!"

**Oh noes! The Psi Corps!**

**Oh, I wanted to say one thing: I completely made up Sandy's mother. Her father is Redtail, as you may know. Did you figure it out from his red tail? Next time there will be…*drumroll*…the Psi Cops! ! Who will be the cat to represent Bester? Will they be able to protect the sickly telekinetic in Medlab? Ooh, the suspense!**


	5. Psi Cops

Chapter 4: Psi Cops

**Scan: to look into a person's mind to find out what they know. Deep scans can cause damage, but they are rarely used. Only telepaths can scan. Light scans are often used to determine a person's honesty in an agreement or other instances. Usually, you need permission to scan someone. However, Psi Cops (an elite part of Psi Corps that consists of P-12 rated (the highest rating) telepaths that's main job is to retrieve rogue telepaths) often engage in unauthorized scans. Just some important info for you to know. I made up that definition but I think I covered everything. :D Enjoy!**

Dove's condition had improved a lot since she had been administered to Medlab a week before. Suddenly Thorn came in with other Security and positioned them around Medlab.

Dove propped herself up with one elbow. "What's going on?"

The sergeant came over. "The Psi Corps are sending some people to take the telepaths back. Don't worry about a thing."

Dove's eyes flashed. "You're lying."

Thorn sighed and shook his head. "You can never fool a telepath." He leaned in closer. "Listen, Dove. The Corps knows that there are a lot of powerful telepaths and telekinetics here. They're sending Psi Cops to take them back. You're one of the teeks they want, and a dang powerful one, too. The chief had me station Security here to guard you."

Dove's gaze bored into Thorn. "Be careful of those Psi Cops. They often engage in unauthorized scans."

Thorn blew out a breath through his teeth. "Typical."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Bramble's report. "Unauthorized scans? They, of all cats, know that is against Psi Corps regulations."

Bramble shrugged. "That's the report Blade told me. According to Dove, that's what Psi Cops do. Oh, and speaking of which, they'll be here in a couple hours. Maybe we should bring a telepath with us to ensure he doesn't scan us."

Gray nodded. "Good idea. But not any of the runaways, mind you," he added.

Blossom was in her quarters, organizing her belongings. She hadn't been here very long, and she had just purchased a lot of furniture in the Zocalo. The doorbell bleeped. "Come in!" she called.

An alien in a bulky blue suit entered.

"Oh, Ambassador Blue! I didn't expect you to come."

Blue spoke. "Yes."

Blossom placed down the vase she was holding and faced the Star. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Recruiting you."

"Pardon?"

Blue's single ice-blue eye on the suit contracted until it was just a dot. "Evil is rising. Come."

Thorn rushed into Security. Bramble almost fell out of his chair. "Blade!"

Thorn was panting. It was clear he had been running. "Blossom—isn't—in her quarters!"

Bramble leapt out of the chair. "What? !"

"She's nowhere to be found! And, what's worse," he continued. "The Star ambassador is missing as well. We think he—she—it went back to the Star Homeworld, and it probably took Blossom."

Bramble swore and kicked the base of his chair. "Oh, perfect timing!" he spat. "Those dang..." He stomped around Security, cursing.

"Chief, please get yourself together!" Thorn pleaded. Bramble complied, standing still with a sullen look on his face. After a bit Thorn ventured hesitantly, "What should we do now, Chief?"

"I'll discuss it with the others," Bramble replied.

Bramble's report disturbed all of the others in the chain of command. It seemed to be a dead end.

Gray suddenly sat up. "What about the rogue telepaths?"

Jay swiped a paw at the air. "Those blips? The Psi Cops will have them in handcuffs before you could say 'mouse'."

"True," Gray admitted, "but there must be _someone_ who would volunteer to help us."

Gray and Sandy headed for the Docking Bays. "Docking Bay 9," Gray said aloud.

Tiger was there to meet them outside the ship. "I heard," he meowed. "I also heard that you want a telepath to ensure that you do not get scanned by the Psi Cops. I'm sorry, but that puts our own safety at risk."

Sandy bristled.

Tiger flicked his tail. "No, I didn't scan any of you. Sometimes casual thoughts are extremely loud. Commander, I could hear you going over what you were going to say from down the hall. And I don't blame Ms. Fall. The Stars have always been cryptic."

Gray shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. "The only other solution is that you leave."

"Where would we go?" Tiger asked.

In C & C, Birch called to Sandy. "Lieutenant Commander, there's a ship coming through the jumpgate."

Sandy came over. "When will it come out?"

"Right about...now."

The jumpgate's struts flashed, and a ball of light traveled down the struts into the space in the middle. A jump point opened, and a nondescript gray ship came out of it.

"Well, it looks like our friends the Psi Cops are here," she murmured.

Gray strode confidently down to the Docking Bays with Bramble on his tail. The chief of security had insisted that he come along, and four other guards brought up the rear.

"You never know what a Psi Cop might try," Bramble had said.

The six cats entered the room where the ship was docked. Just then, the door of the gray ship opened with a hiss.

Three cats emerged. They were all Thunders, and they all wore the same black suit and badge. The first, walking a bit ahead of the others, was a longhaired tortoiseshell-and-white tom. His yellow eyes barely moved as they took in the surroundings. His tail, flicking warily from side to side, had a tuft.

Behind him was a cream-furred she-cat. She was probably new, for she stuck close to the tom.

The last cat was a black tom. His belly was brown, and he had long legs. He hovered protectively near the cream cat. His amber eyes glowed menacingly as he glared at the two toms in front of her.

"Greetings," the tortoiseshell mewed. "Nova Sol, Psi Corps rating P-12. The two cats behind me are Creamy Dawn and Tallest Spider. Don't mind Spider; he's the least trusting telepath you'll ever meet.

Spider hissed. His eyes flashed as he addressed the commander and security chief. "Mind you, we're not inclined to trust every telepath we meet."

Gray tilted his head to one side. "And that's why you engage in unauthorized scans, is that right?"

Dawn's eyes widened, and Spider lashed his tail.

"No comment, for now." Sol flicked his tail, then smiled. **(Yes! The Bester grin :D)** "But let's not waste time on friendly conversations." **(Yes this is EXACTLY like Bester this is so much fun :D) **Sol stepped forward until he was standing in front of Gray. The smile had vanished from his face. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Gray meowed.

Sol's pupils contracted until they were slits. "The runaway telepaths. Recently, a ship full of blips landed her. Where are they?"

"They're not here," Gray replied.

Sol's pupils dilated as he stared at Gray. The commander knew he was checking to see if he was lying. _They left 2 standard hours ago, _he repeated over and over in his mind. **(you know how you can say stuff in your head?)**

Sol's voice sounded in his head. _Where are they now, Commander?_

"All over the galaxy," Gray mewed with his eyes closed.

Sol pushed harder. Aloud he said, "Where...are they, Commander?"

"All over the galaxy," Gray repeated through clenched teeth.

Dawn placed her paw on Sol's shoulder. "Stop," she told him quietly. "You might injure him."

Sol broke away with a sigh. **(Not disappointment; 'I just made a big effort')**

Gray was breathing hard. Eyes closed, he held his temples with three fingers.

"You okay, Commander?" Bramble asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just a bit of a headache."

"That often happens," Dawn mewed. "Sometimes we pull away too fast and...damage some of the cells. You'll be fine; just a nasty headache for a few minutes." **(Don't know if that's true in B5. The normals always do that after a scan. The temple thing, I mean.) **Dawn leaned closer. "Most Psi Cops don't seem to care."

"We're not supposed to." Sol had recovered quickly. "They're _mundanes_, Dawn. We are superior."

"What will we do now?" Spider asked Sol quietly.

Sol thought for a bit. "You're absolutely sure the blips aren't here?"

"Positive. Feel free to check the rest of the ships docked here."

Sol turned around and walked back a bit. "Very well." He stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure there are no telepaths or telekinetics on this station?"

Suddenly Sol stopped. "Follow me." He walked briskly away with the two cats behind him.

"Where do you think he's going?" Gray asked Bramble.

"Dang, he must have scanned us! Get to the Medlab!" He jogged forward, calling over his shoulder, "We've got to get to Dove!"

Sol set a fast pace. Spider easily covered the distance with his long legs, and soon he pulled ahead. Sol blocked him with an arm.

"Let me go in first," he murmured. Spider nodded curtly and fell back.

Sol stood still for a second as the Medlab's automatic door slid back. He padded in with the Psi Cop trainees on his tail. A pale gray she-cat was sleeping on a bed nearby. Dove.

Sol crept quietly over to the sleeping form. "Dove. Dove, wake up."

Dove was dreaming.

She was in a room, filled with boxes and equipment of various sizes.

A shiny shape appeared at the edge of her vision.

She turned around and stared in horror at a giant badge with the Greek letter psi "Ψ" on it.

A Psi Corps badge.

And it was chasing her.

She screamed and ran.

There were no doors or windows in the room.

The giant badge had morphed into a cat silhouette and was talking.

"_The Corps is mother, the Corps is father. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father."_

Dove screamed and woke up.

A face was leaning over and looking at her.

"Dove?"

"What is it?" she mewed. "Are you one of the doctors?"

"Dove, we need you to come with us." The tom leaned back and held out a paw to help her up. Dove sat up.

Then Dove saw the badge.

"No!" she screeched. "I'll never go back with you! Never!" She leapt to her paws.

"You must," the tom told her firmly.

"_No!"_

Dove looked around wildly. _There. _She focused on a beaker and flung it at the Psi Cops. They ducked just in time, but it was close enough to stir their hair. Dove focused on two more and flung them.

The hum of PPGs powering on made both her and the Psi Cops freeze. Thorn was at the entrance to the Medlab with security guards, guns focused on the cats.

"Dove, stop. Sol, leave her alone."

Dove collapsed onto the bed, and the Psi Cops turned around.

"She's a blip. Why should we leave her alone?"

Jay came out from behind Thorn.

"She's my patient. She's under my jurisdiction until she is well. Go back to Earth, all of you. There are no more telepaths here."

Gray was at the bar, sipping at a drink. Bramble came up to him.

"I thought you were on duty, commander."

Gray's mew was tired. "My shift ended 15 minutes ago."

Bramble sat in the seat next to him, putting up a paw in tacit refusal when the bartender came over. "Twilight, you worked hard. You deserve some rest."

Gray swallowed. "You know how it is around here, Sharp. One crisis ends, and another is right behind. We never get a break." He sighed.

"That's why you should take the opportunity to relax whenever there's a lull in activity."

Bramble's link bleeped. "Chief, we got a riot building down in Brown 3."

Bramble sighed. "On my way." He turned to the commander. "Just remember what I said."

Gray nodded. "I will." Bramble started to leave. "Sharp." Bramble turned around. "Thanks."

Bramble nodded curtly and left. Gray stared at his drink a bit. "Check, please," he called.

In his quarters, he turned on the computer. "Computer! I'd like to send a message to Earth."

"Specify receiver," the computer said mechanically.

"Stream, Silver."

**Oooh, Silverstream! ! Please review!**


End file.
